


Горицвет

by Lienin



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Incest, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Тёплый плед, массаж, какао с парой капель горицвета и немного внимания сестры — вот что нужно Тине этим вечером.





	Горицвет

**Author's Note:**

> инцест, футфетиш

— Они неправы! — вскидывает голову Куини, стоит Тине переступить порог. Окутывающий сестру флёр сумрачных мыслей она почувствовала ещё два этажа назад. Каждый шаг Тины по лестнице отдавался глухим стуком в голове, пальцы сжимались на вязальных спицах так, что могли бы порвать тонкую пряжу.

— Правы, — безапелляционно заявляет Тина; не снимая верхней одежды, опускается на пуфик, даже не возмущаясь, что её мысли опять читают. Вытягивает уставшие ноги в оковах заляпанных желтоватой грязью ботинок. Куини чувствует боль в напряжённых икрах, точно это её полдня гоняли на экзамене по дуэльному мастерству. — Мистер Грейвз прав. Я слишком медлю с атаками и много топчусь на месте.

Куини поджимает губы и откладывает вязание. Шаль подождёт, всё равно до настоящих холодов ещё далеко, а пока над Нью-Йорком бушует принесённая с океана буря.

— Я ведь сдала экзамен. — Спохватившись, Тина улыбается. Протягивает руки, когда Куини подходит, перехватывает за запястья и ласково гладит. Не хочет обнимать, не сняв мокрый плащ. Не хочет оставлять влажные пятна на сорочке. Вот смешная…

— Тебе нужно согреться. И какао. — Помогая себе магией, Куини стягивает с сестры плащ и ботинки. Хочется тут же прильнуть, поделиться теплом, расчесать растрепавшиеся на ветру и слипшиеся от влаги волосы. Но — потом. — И ещё массаж. Как тебе идея?

Мысли Тины ощущаются электрическими разрядами, бьющими в виски. Но она расслабляется, едва Куини заставляет её опуститься в кресло и вытянуть озябшие ноги поближе к огню. 

— Разомнёшь мне ноги? — просит Тина, заворачиваясь в шерстяной плед и откидываясь на спинку кресла. 

Куини опасается, что сестра уснёт ещё до того, как синее пламя вскипятит воду в чайнике, поэтому поскорее снимает с полочки хрустальный пузырёк. Горицвет. Три капли — больше не надо, иначе вкус получится отвратительным, — чтобы снять напряжение, обуздать тревоги и взбодрить. Если заснуть с тяжёлой головой, утром проснёшься с чугунной. Этой мудрости Тину научила мама, а та передала её Куини вместе с рецептом бальзама от мигреней.

Нужно взять с собой на новую работу флакончик. В МАКУСА слишком много людей, и все они слишком громко думают. Куини ещё не научилась ограждаться от всех них разом и не терять из виду сестру.

— Я не стала разбавлять, поэтому пей осторожно, хорошо? — предупреждает Куини. Тина вытягивает из рукава палочку и колдует над чашкой, чтобы та зависла в воздухе у правого плеча.

— Угу.

Пока Тина медленно делает несколько глотков, Куини просто сидит у её ног, уперевшись подбородком в колени. Не гладит икры через грубоватую ткань брюк, не касается лодыжек, не обводит кончиком пальцев выступающие косточки. Просто наблюдает, как затихает буря. Зря Тина сдерживается при ней, не даёт себе спуску. Ни в какой методичке ведь на самом деле не написано, что будущий аврор обязан изображать из себя непоколебимую скалу.

— Куини, — зовёт Тина. Голос куда бодрее, да и думает она теперь о растекающемся по телу тепле и пряном вкусе какао. И ещё — что Куини очень красивая, когда сидит так, в одной сорочке, и смотрит мечтательно.

Куини точно знает: сестра никогда не завидовала её дару. Даже когда поняла, что хочет не только обнимать при встрече и целовать в лоб перед сном. Хочет знать, взаимно ли её чувство.

— Приподнимись, — просит Куини. Будь на сестре юбка, не пришлось бы возиться с пуговицами и досадовать, что брюки не хотят легко соскальзывать с ног. Но Куини это не раздражает. Тине очень идут брюки. И кожаные плащи.

Связки, идущие от больших пальцев вверх, натянуты, как струны. Тина стонет от боли, когда Куини слегка давит на них, но не отдёргивает ноги и не просит перестать. И даже не думает об этом. Но Куини всё равно останавливается. Садится поудобнее, обхватывает правую ступню, заворачивает в наколдованное полотенце, тяжёлое от впитанной горячей воды.

— Фух, — со свистом выдыхает Тина. Даже прогибается в спине, отчего блуза натягивается на груди. 

Куини усмехается ликующе, обхватывает левую ступню, чтобы завернуть во второе полотенце. 

— Как тебе в МАКУСА? — спрашивает Тина, неспешно попивая какао. На щеках появляется румянец, а глаза блестят. — Не сложно? Голова не болит?

— Брось, Тини, — отмахивается Куини, улыбаясь. — Что сложного в варке кофе? Главное — не передержать на огне да похлопать по донышку.

Про мигрени она не говорит ничего. Незачем Тине сейчас волноваться, пускай о себе подумает.

Сестра хмурит нос и звучно чихает. Переступает ногами.

— Слишком горячо? — беспокоится Куини, спешно разматывая полотенца. Нет, не горячо, просто…

— Болят, — жалуется Тина, шмыгает носом. Противопростудное зелье стоит в шкафу, достаточно взмахнуть палочкой, и флакон прилетит в руку. Но от него в сон клонит, и пить его сразу после бальзама из горицвета вредно. Так что — потом.

Сухой массаж, когда на любое, даже едва уловимое прикосновение незамедлительно следует реакция, Куини любит делать больше. Но сейчас Тине нужно не это. А чтобы невесомо погладили чувствительную кожу под коленями, переместились ниже, пощипывая икры. Аккуратно обтёрли покрасневшие ноги и с усилием размяли.

— О-о, да, вот так очень хорошо, — выдыхает Тина, вытягивая пальцы.

Куини растирает, гладит, нежно пощипывает, проминает, пока слабые болезненные стоны не сменяются хриплым дыханием, а язык Тины нет-нет да пробежится по пересохшим губам. Ей и самой теперь хочется; внизу живота тепло стягивается в узел, подрагивают колени. Затвердевшие соски трутся о гладкую ткань сорочки, когда Куини наклоняется.

— Можно? — спрашивает она. Такова договорённость — всегда говорить вслух, спрашивать, просить, — и Куини следует ей, как бы ни хотелось поцеловать сразу, ведь Тина как раз тоже этого хочет. Все мысли сестры сейчас только о ней. О Куини. — Кусаться не буду, обещаю.

Тина только мычит что-то невразумительное, но поворачивает стопу так, чтобы Куини было удобнее припасть к щиколотке, обвести языком выпирающую косточку, потереться щекой.

Получив ещё одно разрешение, Куини решительно разводит ноги сестры, ладонями ведёт от колен к бёдрам по внутренней стороне. Потом обратно. И ещё раз, пока Тина не отправляет пустую теперь чашку на кухонный стол. Верно. Разобьют ещё.

Тина не любит, когда кусаются. Куини жаль, ведь так хочется оставить хоть один след где-нибудь на животе или под грудью, где никто не заметит, зато Куини будет знать: Тина только её. Её. Её сестра, которая не стонет, а хрипло дышит, если погладить её через ткань белья.

— М-м-м… — Тина перехватывает её запястье. — Иди сюда.

Куини ловит обрывок её мысли и чуть улыбается. Она хотела быть первой, но возражать против не станет. Да и зачем, когда Тина притягивает её к себе на колени и обнимает, утыкаясь лицом в грудь. Язык широко проводит по соску, выше, по белому кружеву сорочки, касается ключицы. Тина слегка прихватывает кожу одними губами, и Куини с шумом втягивает в себя воздух, трётся промежностью о колено сестры, чтобы хоть немного утихомирить желание. Ох, Мерси Льюис…

— В порядке? 

Когда Тина задаёт этот вопрос, два её пальца уже ласкают Куини изнутри. Конечно, всё в порядке! Ответом сестре служит грудной вздох, когда большой палец ложится на клитор. Обводит несколько раз по кругу, надавливает, и Куини крепче цепляется за спинку кресла. Хотелось бы впиться в плечи Тины, но нет. Сейчас не разрешит.

Куини закрывает глаза, подаётся бёдрами навстречу пальцам. Собственные эмоции мешаются с эмоциями сестры. Когда желание так велико, Куини не может отличить, где — она, а где — Тина, но не хочет закрываться от её разума. Она могла бы разделить эти мгновения — когда всё внутри напрягается, поддрагивают бёдра и сердце колотится о рёбра — с сестрой, коснувшись её разума. Но та отказывается.

Однажды, надеется Куини, она сможет переубедить Тину.

В кресле двоим тесно и неудобно, и у Тины начинает затекать рука. Куини коротко выдыхает, когда пальцы покидают её, оставляя неуютное чувство пустоты. И неудовлетворённость. От тяжёлого дыхания вздымаются грудь и живот — не хватило самой малости, может, ещё нескольких прикосновений…

Пальцы Тины, лежащие на палочке, блестят. Она произносит короткое заклинание, и прохладная на контрасте с жаром внизу живота магия заполняет постепенно, давая привыкнуть.

Тина обвивает руками её талию и целует, слегка прикусывая нижнюю губу, и это последнее, чего не хватает Куини, чтобы выгнуться, замереть на полувздохе и коротко вздрогнуть. Мир перед глазами пульсирует, сужается и становится непривычно тихим, но таким… уютным.

Тина прижимает её к себе, гладит по взмокшей спине, по плечам, комкая сорочку. В мыслях сестры покой и борьба со сном. Горицвет бодрит, но действие его краткосрочно.

«Что ж, — решает для себя Куини, вставая с колен Тины на негнущиеся ноги и утягивая зевающую сестру за собой к кровати, — послезавтра ведь следующий экзамен. И Тине потом нужно будет расслабиться».

Взмахом палочки Куини призывает противопростудное зелье и, на всякий случай, тёплый плед.


End file.
